


Re-Play

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Kyungsoo re-plays precious moments with Jongin so maybe he is able to remember why he loves the younger so much





	Re-Play

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt SFY036 - Lazy Day - Day6
> 
> "Heaven is right here right now  
> So why go outside?  
> Stay safe under the blanket  
> Don’t worry about eating, I’ll cook for you  
> Just stay in bed, I’ll do it all"
> 
> (But I think I tweaked it so much :')
> 
> Thank you for the Pizza n Burger mods for cheering me up >,< this is the first time I take a part in a fic fest and I am so happy! Please enjoy this :D

Opening his eyes slowly, Kyungsoo smiles when he hears the sound of raindrops knocking the window of the room. It’s one of the day in November that Kyungsoo learns to love. The luxury of knowing that he has no work to do and rainy day combination. He is tempted to going out from the blanket but the magnet the bed has could not deprive him of his love of sleeping. Almost everybody acknowledged him as a diligent person, but he wants to reward himself by making the full of his lazy day.

After rubbing the sleepy dust out from him, he takes his phone that is always ready on the nightstand. Giving himself a high five mentally because it’s only 6.30 am sharp, he puts his phone back to its previous place.

Kyungsoo tucks himself deeper into his blanket but he then realizes that there’s another body weight on the other side of bed. He mentally curses his busy work day when he usually gets up without anybody on his bed, forgetting what he called ‘another body’ is actually his very special person. Remembering that the other person always provides him additional warmth, Kyungsoo decides to get closer to the body sleeping, pressing his cold palm on the bare skin of the other person.

“Ughh…” the person mumbles in his sleep, brows knitted together but still in deep slumber. Kyungsoo chuckles at the cute pout and still wriggling to get a comfortable position he wants: as close as possible with his source of warmth, the sun of Kyungsoo’s life, between his side and his arms. However, Kyungsoo then proceeds to level his view with the apple of his. Then, he turns to his stomach and uses his right forearm to support his own weight while the other caressing the other man’s face.

 _Jongin,_ Kyungsoo whispers against Jongin’s cheek and plants a soft kiss on the skin. _Kim Jongin,_ he whispers again while caressing the place where his lips were and admires the difference of their skin together. Vanilla ice cream with caramel topping, their fans said when re-imagining them as ice cream, and Kyungsoo definitely agreed with that statement.

 _And Kim Jongin surely is a delicious caramel topping,_ Kyungsoo giggles as some pervert thought crossing his mind.

Even with the giggles and chuckles, Jongin is still sleeping like a log. _Bless his ability,_ Kyungsoo thinks.

Kyungsoo’s hand begins to explore Jongin’s body like an adventurer he is. He starts by carding the younger man’s black jet locks back, so he could get a better view of Jongin’s face. Kyungsoo touches the area between Jongin’s eyebrows where it was knitted together when Kyungsoo touched him with cold hand before and then eases it before trailing down the bridge of his nose until its tip with his thumb.

 _Sooo handsome,_ Kyungsoo mentally coos. _Why so handsome?_ The older man pinches the nose slightly, too soft that it barely could be called a pinch. It earns a little whimper from Jongin, but he still closes his eyes. Kyungsoo then remembers that the sleeping man will be attached to him once he wakes up. _Better not waking him up._

Kyungsoo reminisces the time when Jongin began to knock into his heart. The younger man was afraid to him, but as soon as Jongin learned that it was only Kyungsoo’s problem with his eyes, he was kind of treating Kyungsoo like a puppy: a _bestest_ friend who Jongin could cuddle and play and pulled here and there to go anywhere. A bubble tea date, eating meat, or strolling everywhere their hearts wanted.

Kyungsoo guesses that his love is the accumulation of little things Jongin does for him. Like when he’s feeling down, Jongin presses his body to Kyungsoo. It’s a mere presence, then the younger man just waits for Kyungsoo to talk to him. Or when Jongin got him presents when he got back from overseas, knowing that Kyungsoo’s schedule only allowed him to go inside the country or nearby country. Kyungsoo has a box of those little presents. Or when Jongin holds his neck, thumb caressing the skin as if he could control Kyungsoo’s nerve.

Or combo of sweet kisses Jongin gives to him as a greeting: on his fore head, two on his cheeks, on the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose then finally on his lips.

 

 

After some minutes supporting his own weight and admiring the younger, Kyungsoo decides to put his head under Jongin’s chin, wriggling here and there so he could fit other’s body line without making Jongin uncomfortable. He sniffs Jongin’s body scent. A perceptible fruity scent of soap, but Jongin’s body scent is more comforting, as if it makes sure that he’s there for Kyungsoo.

Then, Kyungsoo’s mind begins to wander. Blame his tendency to be a shy person, introvert persona more noticeable every time, because it only adds an anxiety into him. Like, he’s not a good enough person, especially from Jongin. He needs reassurance from the younger man from time to time, that he’s perfect for Jongin, that his compact package doesn’t mean that’s he’s weak. The members of his group also agreed that he’s the manliest man in the group, but he couldn’t help but to feel that way.

Especially when Jongin _had_ to date _that_ woman. Kyungsoo thinks it was the time he doubted himself so much he did his job with no other thought. He drowned himself with jobs so he could not cross his way with Jongin. He remembers the day when Jongin had to beg spare key of Kyungsoo’s room to their manager just to see Kyungsoo, to fill his need of Kyungsoo. Even when EXO had concerts, Kyungsoo barely roomed with Jongin, almost never.

They were sad, and cameras of their fans wouldn’t lie. The pictures showed Jongin stared at Kyungsoo with a pair of longing eyes, and Kyungsoo did too

They _were_ sad, but apparently, distance makes love grows fonder.

After the news of Jongin broke up, Kyungsoo couldn’t hide the smile plastered on his face. They were inseparable from that moment. Behind best-friend façade, the feeling blossomed into love. However at first, Kyungsoo denied and pushed away the thought of liking Jongin more than just a younger brother. It was Jongin who showed him love, without even using words.

Kyungsoo fell in love with Jongin so many times.

 

 

***

_“Let’s go to the movie Hyung!”” the younger said non chalantlyeyes stil on the road while his left hand holding Kyungsoo’s right one. Knitting his brows together, Kyungsoo turned his head looking at Jongin who was munching his bread. His eyes were full of question marks he directed to Jongn. Since nothing came up from the older man, Jongin looked back at him. He put his bread on his lap and with his thumb, he eased the wrinkels between Kyungsoo’s brows while smiling, “Uhm… Movie date, you know.”_

_Kyungsoo’s eyes became bigger at the statement. Glaring at the younger, he mentally screaming ‘are you insane?’ to Jongin._

_Jongin’s sight shifted to the bouquet of rose Kyungsoo was holding to Kyungsoo’s round and big orbs. “I am not satisfied enough by just buying you that roses,” th younger said while jutting his lower lip –a habit that made Kyungsoo affection for him multiplied, but at the same time he hated that he couldn’t resist to kiss it away. If only there wasn’t their manager at the front seat…_

_“But…”_

_“Just one movie! Yeah? Uh? We should spend Valentine’s Day outside the prison that is our dorm! Yes? Please? Just one movie? No funny business? You know—”_

_“Jongin? You’re rambling,” Kyungsoo’s hand lifted to cup Jongin’s cheek and sighed heavily. “I assumed that you understand that if we watch a movie, at the cinema, publicly, we’ll be like, busted? I don’t want…” Kyungsoo swallowed his next words that he knew would hurt both of them._

_“I promise you it is safe, Hyung,” the younger lapped his hand with Kyungsoo’s hand that was cupping his cheek. He leaned into the touch for a while, basking on the warmth the shorter man provided. “It’s just, like, two friends hanging out, watch a movie, right?” Jongin flashed his wide, toothy smile at Kyungsoo._

_‘It’s blinding’, Kyungsoo thought. How many times Kyungsoo had to close his eyes pushing his bad thoughts away because he trusted Jongin? Apparently so many times._ Just like now.

_“Okay,” Kyungsoo nodded._

_The younger danced his shoulder happily and taping their manager slash driver’s seat and said, “Hyung you heard him. Let’s go!”_

***

 

 

Kyungsoo remembers that Baekhyun and Chanyeol nagged him so much at that time, saying that they were so reckless, going to the movie and acted bravely like there wouldn’t be any fans realizing that it was D.O and Kai of EXO. Their leader didn’t say much but Kyungsoo just knew he failed Junmyeon. From that time and on, Kyungsoo and Jongin must accept that they have to do their dates at the confinement of their own houses, or dorm.

 _Or being in bed just like now,_ Kyungsoo gets up and starts to sit just right between Jongin’s lower abs and his morning wood that Kyungsoo would be very happy to take care of it. However, Kyungsoo has another thing in mind.

He wants to feast in his eyes by looking at Jongin.

Kyungsoo is jealous of Jongin’s body, some times. It is lean, muscly, and to add oil on Kyungsoo’s fire of jealousy, Jongin is tall. Courtesy of chugging litres of milk and dancing, Jongin said once to Kyungsoo. Hours of perfecting every movement of the dance, rewarding Jongin of perfect body, and Jongin doesn’t hesitate to show it to the world.

However, Kyungsoo is also a jealous lover, he said it on some interviews he had been in. He is possessive with what he thinks it’s his, but it has been a long time since Kyungsoo had to make peace with his own self, knowing that Jongin is also their fans’ and well, at the end of the day, all of Kim Jongin is for Do Kyungsoo, and vice versa.

Kyungsoo trails the abs with his hands and snorts. _Fans could not kiss these abs, pfft. Pity._

The hands continue the journey to sleeping man’s chest and neck. Has Kyungsoo told the world that he likes to home his face into Jongin’s long neck? Well, not by words but maybe, gestures? He loves to snake his arms around the younger’s body then buries his head into Jongin’s neck. It provides a calmness for Kyungsoo’s chaotic self. Then it is just perfect hug when Jongin pulls him closer so there won’t be any distance between them.

Apparently, it’s not just when they are hugging that Kyungsoo loves to bury his face into Jongin’s neck, but when he’s happy, shy, sad, anxious, and Jongin happens to be by Kyungsoo’s side, the vocalist will gravitate himself towards the dancer.

Jongin is Kyungsoo’s anchor to the ground and Kyungsoo couldn’t be more thankful of that.

 

 

Years passed by, of course, and EXO had their ups and downs. Every member has the freedom to pursue what they want and they’ve had their own share of success. Sometimes, it’s hard to gather all the members together when they are not promoting their album, but their apartments are just a knock away. Despite living in the different units and buildings, every member lives at the same apartment complex. Courtesy of living at the dorms for years, they couldn’t just be away from each other.

Like Kyungsoo and Jongin.

It’s still vivid in Kyungsoo’s head; the day when he decided to get a unit too after he found his Minseok Hyung buying an apartment. Then it’s like a domino effect, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol and also his Junmyeon Hyung also rushed to take a unit. It leaved the younger member, Jongin and Sehun, who were still confused whether they would buy apartment or not because they had jobs near their parents’ home so it’s more convenient to go back and forth to there than taking a new apartment.

But then, Jongin went back to Kyungsoo’s apartment more and more than to his parent’s home or the apartment the company provided for him. At first, it was only a travel-size carrier set in Kyungsoo’s guest room. Then a bigger carrier, two big carriers and then Kyungsoo had Jongin’s trace everywhere; two toothbrushes at the bathroom, Kyungsoo’s souvenirs when he travelled overseas standing side by side with Jongin’s, the mix of their clothes when Kyungsoo did the laundry.

The younger practically lived in his apartment. It’s just, Jongin rarely slept together with him because of his schedule. He slept on the guest room because he didn’t want to bother Kyungsoo’s sleep when he got into the apartment late.

Until one day, when they were off on the same day, Kyungsoo calmly asking Jongin to move in. Kyungsoo made Jongin breakfast, indulging the younger with _dakgangjeong,_ because he knew Jongin had been dieting for quite a long time.

 _“I was about to ask you the same time, Hyung. I think… I am ready to step up in our relationship.”_ was what Jongin said while caressing his ear, a habit when he was nervous.

Kyungsoo only bit his lower lip, suppressing the wide smile threatening to break. Then he went towards Jongin, embracing Jongin into his chest so the younger could hear the _badump badump_ sound of his heart. A kiss was placed on the top of Jongin’s head; a seal of their silent promise to stay together.

Then, everything falls into the places, all right places. The guess room changed into their closet, Kyungsoo bought a bigger bed, and it was exciting, whether it’s waiting for Jongin to go home or when he couldn’t wait to go home to see Jongin. Jongin would help Kyungsoo with his script reading, Kyungsoo would give comments about Jongin’s dance, Kyungsoo would cook for Jongin, and Jongin would do the laundry and when the night came, Kyungsoo and Jongin would hug each other to sleep.

However Kyungsoo never thought that it was very domestic until the members had their gathering on Kyungsoo and Jongin’s apartment and they were splattering comments about how good they’re together. Not that they were not good together before, but they’re better.

 _“Just get married you two,”_ Baekhyun said to Kyungsoo when they were doing the dishes, away from the mess at the living room. _“Jongin will say yes, don’t you worry.”_

Then it came to Kyungsoo. He had spent his late teen and all his twenty with Jongin. There were not a thought of not having Jongin by his side. Every time he saw a couple doing something, he imagined it was Jongin and him. He’s sure that he wanted to spend many years ahead of his life with Jongin and he thanked Baekhyun for pushing him to do what he had to do.

 

 

 

Then Kyungsoo leans down to kiss Jongin square on the lips after the pleasant memories replayed in his head. Being away because of his job are tiring and he doesn’t have much time to spend with Jongin. Kyungsoo devours the part he loves the most about Jongin’s face: his plump lower lips. He softly nibbles it between his own lips, moving the tip of his tongue to trace the younger man’s lips from corner to corner.

Kyungsoo was about to pull away but then a hand cups the back of his head, preventing him to go anywhere and the pair of plump lips moving to answer the kiss. Kyungsoo smiles against the lips, forgetting their morning breathe.

While their lips engage in a lazy kiss, Jongin laces their hands together, wedding band clanking each other’s. Kyungsoo pulls away after a moment a place a last peck before meeting Jongin’s chocolate orbs.

 

 

 

***

 

_“Hyung, I can’t do this. I think I need more time? What if Jongin changes his mind? What if wedding, the sacred thing that bind us together would make him feel tied up, suffocated and all?”_

_Kyungsoo paced around his hotel room, all negative thoughts surged within him. Before the wedding, Jongin told Kyungsoo that he would visit his family and spend some time with them. Not that he never did that before. Jongin is a family man, and as the person who knows Kim Jongin best (Kyungsoo self-declared the title), Kyungsoo should not be worried about that. However, the separation, albeit a mere three days and bunch of texts Jongin sent, did not make the love grows fonder, Kyungsoo thought._

_They had separated Bachelor’s night with their own circles despite having had it together exclusively with all EXO members before. The thought of Jongin having fun with his friends and the possibility of him leaving Kyungsoo…_

_It worried him to the bone._

_What if the younger decided not to show up at the wedding and left him alone at the altar?_

_Kyungsoo must’ve voiced his thought out loud because the next thing happened was Yixing landed his palms hard on his cheeks. Not once, twice, but multiple times until the older man caressed the soft, reddened skin._

_“Kyungsoo, look at Hyung.”_

_The younger man took a deep breath before focusing his sight to Yixing’s orbs. He was the one who stayed with Kyungsoo after the mess of the bachelor’s night. The presidential suite was too big for Kyungsoo’s liking anyway._

_“Do Kyungsoo!”_

_Kyungsoo was tipsy, but he heard Yixing loud and clear. He just didn’t want to hear bad things._ If, _Yixing were about to talk bad things._

_“Kyungsoo,” Yixing continued after their eyes met, “Jongin will never leave you, okay? Hyung knows it.”_

_“How do you know he won’t?” Kyungsoo bit his lower lip. He didn’t want to cry. It would ruin his face for the wedding tomorrow. “Hyung was so far away when things happened. How do you know Jongin will not leave me?”_

_Each word was hard for Kyungsoo to pronounce. The lump on his throat grow bigger as the tears began to knock down the dam._

_“I am just… Do Kyungsoo,” he continued._

_Yixing, despite all the seriousness, chuckled and shook his head. Kyungsoo furrowed his brows in confusion and the tears were sucked back in. “Oh my Little Peach Do Kyungsoo. You’ve just answered your own questions!” The hands that were cupping Kyungsoo’s cheeks then moved onto his shoulders, gripping a little bit too hard but Kyungsoo was okay with it. “Because you’re Do Kyungsoo!”_

_“I—” Kyungsoo gulped. “I don’t get it?”_

_“Kyungsoo-yah. How many times he went away, I mean, like going overseas, having his own activities, then going back, first, to you?” the older man pushing Kyungsoo to sit on the bed, “And how many times, despite all the people who were pushed to be in relationship with him, he broke up with those people and went to your apartment and sought for your company?”_

_Kyungsoo didn’t have any energy to answer the taller man, so he just opted to be quiet. Yixing took a chair and sat in front of Kyungsoo, taking the younger’s hands into his._

_“How many times you pushed him away, but he stubbornly glued to your side?” Yixing emphasized the word pushed and Kyungsoo’s heart pricked a little. “Why is Jongin still here, Kyungsoo?”_

_The younger repeated Yixing’s question mentally._

_“It’s because you are Do Kyungsoo. He loves Do Kyungsoo, not Zhang Yixing, not Oh Sehun, not Park Chanyeol—” Yixing then paused abruptly. “Wait, I mean Kim Jongin sure loves us the members but Jongin loves you the most! Ugh, been cringe-y since that national confession, but! He won’t leave you because he’s too much in love with you.”_

_“How do you know—” Kyungsoo finally swallowed the lump on his throat and continued, “that…?”_

_“How. Do. I. Know. That?” Yixing flicked Kyungsoo’s temple for each word he said. “Even I worked far away, there’s still a thing called technology, you grandpa of this era. That being said, I am capable to get news about you and of course our Baekhyun was very happy to tell me stories,” Yixing winked and stood up to get Kyungsoo in his embrace. His fingers delicately carded Kyungsoo’s soft locks until Kyungsoo breathed evenly and hugged him back._

_“Thank you, Hyung,” Kyungsoo said against Yixing’s stomach._

_“Repeat after me. Jongin loves Kyungsoo the most.”_

_Embarrased, Kyungsoo only buried his head further into the stomach. “Jongin loves Kyungsoo the most.”_

_“And Kyungsoo loves Jongin the most.”_

_“And Kyungsoo, loves Jongin the most.”_

_Even though it sounded like a mumble, Kyungsoo couldn’t be more sincere._

***

 

 

 

“What did I do to deserve a wake up like this?” the younger said with a raspy voice, pulling Kyungsoo back from his thought. A thumb tracing Kyungsoo’s cheek and eyebrows. “And what did I do to deserve a husband who is still so gorgeous in the morning?”

Blood rushes to Kyungsoo’s face and he buries his head into Jongin’s neck. After all time he spent with Jongin and hearing his cheesy comments, Kyungsoo still couldn’t stand the attack. He still blushes and he’s still shy.

“You’re lucky I love you or else, I will punch you,” Kyungsoo mumbles against the tan skin.

“Punch me. On the lips. With your lips, of course,” Jongin’s laughter shakes them together and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to pinch his side. The younger wriggles away but then kisses the older man’s fore head. “Good morning. When did you come home last night, Love?”

“I don’t know, 3 o’clock?”

“That late?”

“Hu-um,” Kyungsoo nods.

“How about you sleep some more and I’ll make you breakfast? Or brunch. Depends the time you wake up later,” Jongin starts to get up and slightly pushes the older man.

“No. Stay here. I have to charge my energy by hugging you,” Kyungsoo tightens the hug and begins to close his eyes. “Or at least leave when I fall asleep?”

 

Kyungsoo hears no answer, but instead he hears knocking sound on the door and he giggles, detaching himself from Jongin, knowing that there will be another party joining them.

“Daaddaa! Poooppss! Can I open the door?” a high pitched voice is heard and Jongin answers.

“Yes Baby, come in!”

Kyungsoo boops Jongin’s nose, “You said I am your baby?”

“You’re a baby when I am your Daddy,” Jongin whispers and smirks at Kyungsoo. “But then—OOOHMMPP!”

A not so little girl jumps into the bed, her legs land into Jongin’s stomach while her upper body lands into Kyungsoo’s chest. The younger wasn’t ready at the attack but Kyungsoo saw it and was ready to catch her.

“Daaaaddd! Kyungin misses you sooo muuuchhh!” The girl buried himself into Kyungsoo’s chest. He felt sorry for his little girl but he couldn’t do anything.

“Oh, Princess Nini, Daddy is sorry. But! I think next week, if it doesn’t rain, you can pick me up with Papa and then we’ll have dinner at this barbeque place?”

She pushes up to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes and her eyes are glinting at the promises of eating out. But then she juts her lower lips, just like Jongin’s habit. “I want Dad to be less busy?”

“I will be less busy from next week. I promise. Then next month maybe we go holiday?” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin. “IF your papa doesn’t have schedule, of course.”

“Well, it could be arranged. It’s been a long time since we go somewhere to relax,” the younger chimes in and after a loud ‘yeay’ their daughter tries to hug the men together with her short hands. Jongin got closer to them and Kyungsoo sees their hands lapped together behind Kyungin’s back.

Kyungsoo basks in the warmth of their little family hug. He loves them so much sometimes it hurts.

 

And breakfast can wait a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing the first part of this but suddenly real life hit me hard on my face I only could do this much T_T Thank you for reading!


End file.
